Utente:Arbiteras
Qualcosa su di me mi chiamo Arbiteras,o DarthDeven,mi sono inserito solo di recente nel mondo di wikia,anche se conosco Star Wars da quando ero piccolo,ho una passione per i Videogiochi,specialmente quelli di Star Wars come SW:Knights of the Old Republic, la serie Jedi Knight e SW: Battlefront.sono un fan del periodo della vecchia repubblica e Darth Revan,spero di essere d''aiuto piu che posso anche se sono un fan di Star Wars,non apprezzo molto il canone o imposizioni,preferendo di essere libero di interpretare gli eventi o personaggi come uno crede Film Guardati (Ordine di visione) Star Wars:Episodio 4 Una Nuova Speranza Star Wars Episodio 5 L'Impero Colpisce ancora Star Wars Episodio 6 Il Ritorno deli Jedi Star Wars Episodio 1 La minaccia Fantasma Star Wars Episodio 2 L'attacco dei cloni Star Wars Episodio 3 La vendetta dei Sith☀ Giochi di Star Wars giocati Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic 2:The Sith Lords (il mio preferito :D) Star Wars: The Old Republic (a mio dispiacere) Star Wars: Republic Commando Star Wars: Jedi Knight 2 Jedi Outcast Star Wars: Jedi Knight Dark Forces 2 Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Star Wars: Jedi Knight Jedi Academy Personaggi preferiti Darth Revan Signore Oscuro dei Sith Darth Vader Generale Grievous Obi-wan Kenobi Bastila Shan Kreia o Darth Traya "''Era quello ciò che lui era davvero? o era sempre stato sincero con se stesso? il consiglio jedi non ha mai capito la differenza tra una caduta e un sacrificio,che forse Revan non è mai caduto La Galassia sarebbe caduta se Revan non fosse entrato in guerra,che lui forse è diventato il Signore oscuro per prevenire un male peggiore" HK-47 "Revan credeva che la vera guerra fosse contro gli Jedi" "non so se ha visto i registri dei caduti padrone.ma vedrà che quelli che sono morti a Malachor V non erano i più leali tra i sostenitori di Revan" Revan aveva dei metodi specializzati per uccidere o catturare jedi,c'erano anche altri sacchi di carne,addestrati nelle mie stesse tecniche.che non erano sensibili alla forza,Revan li considerava importanti perchè non potevano essere rilevati dai Jedi" "Uccidete i loro alleati o metteteli in pericolo,molti jedi si sporgeranno al pericolo per proteggere gli altri,ecco perchè ci sono molti meno jedi rispetto a 10 anni fa" "Non è solo a causa della vostra abilità in battaglia, ma il fatto che potete ispirare gli altri, convincerli a combattere fino alla morte in situazioni in cui altri leader militari sarebbero costretti a ritirarsi Chiarimento: Chiamatela come volete, Padrone, sembra essere piuttosto una debolezza. anche Revan l'ha ammesso come tale. Quando un Jedi, o un soldato, soffre dubbio, li indebolisce. Con i Jedi, tuttavia, è più pronunciato, poiché sono esempi estremi. Ecco perché Revan sentiva che Malachor V era così importante. doveva essere uno strumento di conversione "il peso emotivo della guerra ha cambiato la morale dei Jedi, il potere, ed eventualmente,la loro fedeltà. Conclusione: Credo che le Guerre Mandaloriane avrebbero dovuto battere i Mandaloriani e anche per permettere a Revan di costruire le fondamenta del suo esercito" Dichiarazione: probabilità opprimenti è anche una buona tattica, Padrone. Ci sono pochi Jedi che possono resistere contro un centinaio di assalitori che sparano tutti allo stesso tempo ... o essere traditi dalle le loro truppe. Ma l'arma più efficace contro Jedi sembra essere l'erosione dello spirito. " "Risposta: Revan ha affermato che la guerra psicologica contro Jedi era importante perché gran parte del loro potere deriva dal loro stato d'animo,dalla loro connessione a questa religione chiamata" Forza "Revan ha detto che molti Jedi hanno la capacità di formare connessioni alla vita intorno a loro. , anche se pochi di loro hanno realizzato in quale misura ciò sia possibile". .'' "''L'apprendista di Revan voleva che vi uccidessi quando avete lasciato la guerra e non li ha seguiti nelle Regioni Sconosciute,ma Revan non glielo permise" Speculazione:Credo che Revan volesse che voi andaste davanti al consiglio Jedi,come se ci fosse qualcosa che voi dovevate mostrargli,e possibilmente minare la loro forza è possibile Revan voleva far vedere al consiglio come i Jedi erano caduti in basso,conoscendo Revan,era senza dubbio una decisione strategica su molti livelli" Osservazione: Padrone, questa è pura speculazione, ma fa un certo effetto a mostrare capi sconfitti davanti ai loro popolo. Forse Revan pensava che il vostro ritorno al consiglio nel vostro stato avrebbe mostrato loro di cosa erano capaci i Jedi,e il prezzo da pagare Revan si riferiva molto spesso a voi come il Jedi che era già morto.pensava che il loro ricevimento vi avrebbe mostrato ulteriormente la loro ipocrisia" "Osservazione: Revan era un uomo capace di crudeltà impercettibili ma intelligenti Aveva una mente strategica, accettava le perdite e sacrifici." "Osservazione: Non era qualcosa discusso con molti, ma penso Revan riconoscesse che un singolo Jedi, sia nel passato o nel presente, potesse cambiare le sorti di un conflitto. Così i miei obiettivi erano spesso Jedi, o qualcuno vicino a un Jedi che poteva provocare in loro corruzione o collasso. Revan spesso mi assegnava che io uccidessi leader o sostenitori di alcuni Jedi, per erodere la loro volontà" "Risposta:Padrone,se un Jedi dovesse essere ucciso,vorrei che incarichiate me dell'onore di liberarvi da quei pseudopacifisti,ma se intendete farlo da voi,vi do dei consigli "per prima cosa,la selezione dell'arma è cruciale,se vedo un'altro idiota attaccare un jedi con una pistola blaster li ucciderò entrambi con le mie mani," "Usate granate.urlatori sonici,razzi a grappolo e cariche al plasma,le mine sono efficaci perchè molti jedi vi caricheranno per ingaggiarvi corpo a corpo,stupidi jedi" "Contrastare i Loro poteri è più difficile,sembra che una barriera di emozioni forti renda molto più difficile per i jedi usare i loro poteri,emozioni come Colpa,Paura,Lussuria" "Domanda:Che cosa desiri,ciccione?" ( a GO-TO) "insulto:sei sicuro che ci siamo già incontrati,avrei ricordato uno grosso come te" "Dichiarazione: Padrone, questa è una domanda che ha una risposta estremamente complicata. Vedete, io non credo che il mio Maestro sapeva chi era la maggior parte del tempo, che ha portato ad alcune situazioni confuse che avrebbero potuto essere altrimenti evitate." "Chiarimento: Basta dire che mio Padrone ha avuto i suoi alti e bassi, e, a mio parere, ha viaggiato dal punto più alto della sua vita al punto più basso, e poi di nuovo ritornò al suo vero potenziale. Poteva essere un spietato, efficiente assassino quando fosse stato necessario. faceva veramente brillare il mio nucleo comportamentale. E nonostante fosse un sacco di carne, il mio Padrone aveva qualità estremamente efficienti da droide che io ammiravo. Anche lui soffriva problemi di memoria, come me." "Imitazione:Oh Padrone non mi fido di te,non posso fidarmi di te o di nessun'altro mai più" (Carth Onasi) "Imitazione:Oh Padrone,ti amo ma odio quello per cui combatti,penso che dovremo premere le nostre labbra viscide coperte di muco insieme nella Stiva" (Bastila) "Conclusione:Tali risposte controllate da feromoni umani non smettono mai di abbassare la carica dei miei condensatori,e mi fa desiderare di poter puntare una pistola blaster al mio nucleo di comportamento e premere il grilletto" GO-TO "Risposta incorretta basata su ipotesi smentite da fatti,Revan non intendeva distruggere la Repubblica,ha lasciato deliberatamente molte infrastrutture planetarie,oltre ad altre strutture militari " è quello che sta occupando i miei calcoli al momento,forse Revan pianificava una guerra su un'altro fronte che noi non vedevamo,oppure vedeva vitale mantenere una presenza militare cosi alta" "Qualunque fonte Revan usava per costruire la sua armata,credo che la vedeva come una risorsa limitata o che poteva essere usata fino a un certo punto,con l'obiettivo che riteneva importante per i Sith" Atton Rand " Visas Marr "la mia vita per la tua" Canderous Ordo o Mandalore il preservatore "Tu Revan,sei il più grande Guerriero e Genio Militare di quest'era,non importa che cosa succederà o chi combatti,io sarò al tuo fianco,i Mandaloriani non hanno gran simpatia per la Repubblica comunque,Lato Chiaro, Lato Oscuro,non importa per me Revan,starò con te fino alla fine Brianna Darth Nihilus Darth Sion Darth Malak "Cosa?vuoi dire che non lo sai? ahahaha,nemmeno il potere combinato del consiglio dei jedi può nascondere la tua vera identità,Revan" "Salvatore,Conquistatore,Eroe,Cattivo,tu sei tutto questo Revan,e nulla,tu non fai parte nè nella luce nè nell'Oscurità,sarai sempre solo" I miei contributi * Le mie pagine preferite * Star Forge * Darth Revan * Ravager